


In Pursuit of Perfection

by mightierthanthecanon



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Dracula being Dracula, F/M, Mind Control, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightierthanthecanon/pseuds/mightierthanthecanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Episode 2. Dracula leads his dinner for the evening through the city streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pursuit of Perfection

She said she had to tidy up before she locked the cafe for the evening. He allowed it. Dracula had lived for centuries without feeding. He was never in a rush. Instead, he waited, seated in the small wooden chair like a king on his throne. He gazed at her, as she worked, appreciating the swell of her breast and the curve of her behind almost as intently as he anticipated tasting her heart’s lifeblood, the beating pulse of it running through the veins in each of her wrists, and pooling in the hollow of her throat. 

As Sinead cleaned, she walked back and forth across the restaurant, trying her hardest to be polite, and not to stare at the handsome young man in the back. Each time she passed his little table, however, he caught her gaze. Each time she passed, she looked deeper into his eyes. Each time she passed, she fell a little more under his spell.

Dracula waited until she had stopped moving entirely, until it seemed she could no more draw herself away from him than stop breathing. His lips quirked in a smile. “All done, I take it?” he asked. She bowed her head slowly, in affirmation. “Good, then.” Dracula held out his hand. “Let us be on our way.” He opened the door for Sinead, and she went through it, gliding across the cobblestone streets in a manner entirely different than she had done minutes ago in her little cafe. It did not occur to her to turn away from him, and she would not have done so even if it had. This was the moment of her life.

He led, and she followed. Up this passageway and down this avenue, turn after turn, until they weren’t circling the blocks any longer, but the columns, and then only themselves, spinning around and around each other in the dark so quickly that when he stopped, she fell.

She offered up her body to Dracula, heedless of the place, the time, and the true nature of the man. For it was not a man. His hands were everywhere, and nowhere. He kissed her passionately while saying her name over and over again, like a prayer, or a curse. Sinead felt as though every cell in her body were aflame for him, reaching, reaching towards something, but she knew not what. It was wondrous, glorious, sublime…


End file.
